There has been known conventionally in the seatbelt retractor that has enhanced an energy-absorbing capability without sacrificing the compactification.
As an example, there has been known a seatbelt apparatus provided with an energy-absorbing means, which has a wire engaged with a locking base and a bobbin (take-up drum) having a webbing wound thereon, and pulls the wire during a relative rotation between the locking base and the bobbin to thereby absorb the energy (JP 2002-53007A).
In the conventional seatbelt apparatus, the wire is engaged so as to meander along an engagement pin, one end of which is attached to the locking base.
Here in this case, since a part of the wire before being pulled by the engagement pin and a part of the wire after being pulled are set to be flush with a boss having the wire wound thereon, it is impossible to set the length of the wire sufficiently long, and accordingly impossible to extend the energy-absorbing time (EA). Since the engagement pin is attached to be flush with the boss, the spacing is narrow, and it is impossible to wind up the wire plural times in lamination.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to solve the above conventional problems.
That is, the object is to increase the length of a deformable member (wire) by winding it up plural times in spiral, which makes it possible to extend the energy-absorbing time (EA) by both the members of a take-up shaft or a torsion bar and the deformable member, also makes it possible to expand the spacing in a take-up part of a plate body, and also makes it possible to wind up the deformable member (wire) plural times on an upper part in the circumferential direction of the take-up part.